Ce qui ne peut être sauvé
by Anders Andrew
Summary: A la fin de Kung Fu Panda 2 : Chef Loup se réveille juste à temps pour assister à la défaite de Shen. Il est gravement blessé, mais il parvient néanmoins à le sauver...mais maintenant, que va-t-il faire, alors que Shen l'a trahi et mené à leur perte ?


Titre : Ce qui ne peut être sauvé

Auteur : Andersandrew

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Kung Fu Panda est une création des studio Dreamworks et n'est nullement de mon fait.

Notes : Je sais que la fin est frustrante. Je suis vile, hohoho.

* * *

_Le louveteau courrait dans l'immense demeure. Il savait que sa place n'était pas ici. Il s'arrêta, inquiet. D'un moment à l'autre, quelqu'un allait surgir et lui ordonner de quitter les lieux. Il n'avait rien à faire là ! Pourquoi était-il là ?_

_Un rire narquois résonna et, en levant la tête, il aperçut de longues plumes blanches disparaître au coin du couloir. Poussé par la curiosité, il se remit à courir. Bientôt, il entendit un bruit de course, des pattes légères qui s'enfuient. Il accéléra ses griffes crissèrent sur le plancher verni. Si ce dernier était éraflé, il serait sévèrement puni, certainement fouetté. Mais le plaisir de la chasse était le plus fort. Son instinct de prédateur lui soufflait qu'il pouvait aisément rattraper sa proie._

_Cependant, celle-ci riait, se moquant de lui. Elle était rapide, agile. Trop sûre d'elle. Sans doute pensait-elle pouvoir lui échapper._

_Mais le louveteau avait déjà son odeur dans le museau un parfum étrange et déplaisant, quelque peu piquant._

_De dangereux._

_La souffrance explosa dans sa poitrine comme une révélation._

Enfin réveillé, Chef Loup rugit de douleur. Rendu fou par cette dernière, il retira la lame qui lui transperçait encore le poitrail. Heureusement, son armure l'avait protégé, cependant il endurait un véritable calvaire, et son sang s'écoulait en petite rigoles parmi les poils de sa fourrure.

Il geignit en observant la plaie, un peu plus calme à présent. Il avait du mal à bouger.

Puis il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Il entendit d'abord les voix, avant de voir deux formes s'agitant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Les deux silhouettes se battaient. Il reconnaissait Shen à ses mouvements gracieux, les éclairs lumineux que produisaient ses lames dans le soleil couchant.

Il reconnaissait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait du navire principal. Et le seul qu'il restait, apparemment. Le pont semblait avoir été dévasté par une explosion.

Il voyait Shen se démener comme un beau diable face à cette énorme peluche à gros câlin qui évitait placidement ses attaques, le laissant s'essouffler. Au dessus d'eux, le canon à tête de dragon menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment, retenu par des cordages que, dans sa rage meurtrière, le seigneur Shen tranchait les uns après les autres.

Chef Loup aurait aimé lui crier de faire attention mais impossible, sa voix demeurait coincer dans sa gorge comme une arête de poisson. Il n'arrivait pas à la faire sortir. Alors il tendit ses muscles, ignorant ses blessures, et bondit à l'instant où toute la structure se disloquait, engloutissant son ancien maître dans l'eau.

Il eut l'impression de hurler avant de s'enfoncer dans le fleuve. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion.

_Il était un oiseau, et il filait comme le vent. Aucun prédateur ne pouvait atteindre sa vitesse. Il était le plus rapide._

_Pourtant, derrière lui, loin derrière, il entendait le louveteau haleter, ses pattes s'abattant lourdement à chacun de ses pas, quand les siens effleuraient à peine le sol._

_Il rit à gorge déployée. Ce lourdaud ne serait jamais une menace pour lui. Il avait beau être un loup, lui était un paon, noble, bien au-dessus autant en qualités physiques qu'intellectuelles et mentales. Il était le plus fort, celui qui finirait la course en premier. Parce que la vie était une course, une course d'endurance, et ceux qui s'arrêtaient sur le bas côté n'étaient que des moins que rien qui ne méritaient pas que l'on ralentisse pour eux._

_Shen n'avait besoin de personne. De rien, ni de personne. Il se suffisait amplement._

_Et quand il sauta par la fenêtre de la tour, il cru s'envoler._

_Avant de retomber comme une pierre._

« Il avait fait son choix. », déclara la Divinatrice d'un air sombre. « Le sauver ne fait que retarder l'inévitable... »

- Vous l'avez lu dans votre bol de mixture bizarre qui sent mauvais ?, demanda Chef Loup d'un air très intéressé.

- Non, répliqua la chèvre. Pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner cela.

Le canidé se gratta la tête, perplexe. Lui n'était pas médium, et il était loin d'arriver aux conclusions de l'ancienne nourrice de Shen.

Ils se connaissaient bien, tous les trois. La famille de Chef Loup avait toujours travaillé pour celle de Shen depuis des générations, et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours eu pour rôle de le protéger – et aussi d'être le cobaye de ses plaisanteries au goût douteux. Enfant déjà, l'albinos avait rapidement manifesté son intérêt pour le sarcasme, développant un caractère froid, à l'humour souvent méchant, plein de volonté et de condescendance. La Divinatrice avait fait tout son possible pour le rendre plus doux, mais ses tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec, car malgré la relation d'affection tendre qu'elle avait réussi à instauré entre Shen et elle, elle demeurait une simple domestique.

Et même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, Shen méprisait tout ce qui était en dessous de lui.

Allongé sur une couchette, il gémit, toujours évanoui. Ses ailes étaient couvertes de bandages et l'une d'elles était retenue par une atèle. Il était en très mauvais état, et les deux attendaient qu'il se réveille avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Chef Loup taquina les braises du feu avec un bâton. Il était presque guéri de ses blessures – des blessures que Shen lui avait infligé. Il ne l'oubliait pas. Il n'oubliait pas non plus ses hommes, qui avaient tous péri dans les plans mégalomaniaques du paon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il l'avait sauvé, par réflexe sans doute, parce que c'était quasiment inscrit dans son code génétique et maintenant que c'était fait, il se posait des questions. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux d'abandonner son ancien maître à son ingratitude et à sa folie ?

Sa raison lui soufflait que le mieux à faire serait de fuir le plus loin possible de Gongmen. Mais il voulait d'abord voir s'il allait s'en sortir. Si finalement, Shen avait appris à voler, ou s'il s'était juste écrasé, comme cette fois, quand ils étaient enfants, et qu'ils jouaient à chat.

Il était pourtant loin de l'avoir attrapé. Mais Shen avait voulu fuir.

Fuir quoi ? Ses parents qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un enfant fragile et malade ? Un carcan trop rigide instauré par un statut qu'il n'avait pas choisi ? Le monde qui l'entourait, tellement en décalage avec son génie ?

Chef Loup l'ignorait, et de toute façon il n'était guère enclin à la compassion. La colère montait lentement en lui en repensant à tous ces morts, et son corps qui le fait souffrir. Cet avorton emplumé s'était servi de lui, de sa loyauté, de son honneur. Il l'avait roulé dans la boue, avili. Et désormais, il n'était plus qu'un loup solitaire sans meute, sans toit où dormir !

La Divinatrice lui tendit une tasse de thé.

- Ça t'aidera à dormir et chassera tes idées noires...

Partagé entre la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire et un sentiment agaçant de gratitude, le canidé laissa éclater sa rage. Il se leva brusquement, balançant la tasse.

- Je n'ai que faire de ta mixture, vieille bique.

Le pas lourd, il s'éloigna en prenant soin de garder l'air méchant, bien que les remords l'envahissent aussitôt elle avait été bonne avec lui et Shen, autant aujourd'hui que du temps où ils étaient petits...

_« Seigneur Shen ! »_

_- Quoi donc, vieille bique ?, s'énerva le paon avec impatience._

_Le louveteau, devenu adulte, parvint à retenir une grimace de justesse. Il n'avait guère envie de se prendre un coup de dague comme la dernière fois. Son œil lui faisait toujours mal, et il ignorait s'il allait un jour retrouver la vue du côté gauche._

_Mais il avait comme l'impression que Shen, sans pour autant lui présenter des excuses, s'en voulait un peu pour ce geste emporté il refusait de le regarder en face. Alors il se contentait, comme à son habitude, de le suivre en faisant des commentaires que son maître trouvaient souvent idiots, mais peu importe._

_L'ancienne nourrice du volatile secoua la tête en soupirant de lassitude. _

_- Vous jouez encore avec ces poudres ? Elles finiront par vous porter malheur un jour..._

_- C'est une prédiction ?, s'exclama vivant le noble oiseau en se retournant, intéressé._

_La Divinatrice secoua lentement la tête :_

_- C'est tellement évident. Y a t-il besoin d'être devin pour le subodorer ?_

_Le paon renifla de mépris et retourna à ses mélanges. Chef Loup – c'était dorénavant son titre : il était le dirigeant de la garde rapprochée de Shen – l'observait faire avec fascination. L'odeur ne lui plaisait pas, le feu et la fumée tout autant, mais il aimait voir son maître plongé dans son travail au point d'en oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était convaincu, malgré les mauvais traitements, malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait parfois, que Shen était la personne qu'il fallait pour résoudre les problèmes. Il était intelligent, tenace, et ne reculait devant personne. Il se donnait toujours les moyens d'agir, et il était seul c'était sans doute sa caractéristique la plus attachante, celle pour laquelle il restait, bien que borgne et effrayé._

_S'il s'en allait, il ne lui resterait plus personne. Pas seulement parce que personne ne voulait de lui, comme ses parents qui regrettaient d'avoir mis au monde un enfant albinos, une tare dans une famille de si haute lignée, mais parce que Shen lui-même refusait la compagnie de quiconque, s'isolant de plus en plus._

_La chèvre lui jeta un regard de biais, comme si elle devinait ses pensées et c'était peut-être le cas, étant donné qu'elle voyait tout, à ce qu'on disait. Et Chef loup le croyait, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre durant son enfance. Elle était redoutable._

_- Je peux te le laisser, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'était une question, et pourtant le ton de sa voix était péremptoire, ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation, aucun doute._

_Il vérifia que Shen ne regardait pas, perdu dans ses expériences, et hocha doucement la tête._

_Elle sourit et tourna les talons. La claquement de sa canne disparut quand elle referma la porte derrière elle._

- Il s'est réveillé, dit calmement la Divinatrice dans son dos.

Il se demanda s'il allait se retourner, ou fuir. Il avait perdu tous ses hommes, il avait perdu la bataille, il avait perdu tant de choses...

Mais le lien qui les unissait remontait à bien plus loin que sa propre naissance, et même s'il l'avait voulu, voulu de toutes ses forces, par dépit, par orgueil, par vengeance...il ne pouvait l'abandonner.

Il poussa un lourd soupir :

- J'arrive...

Et il vînt à la rencontre de son destin.


End file.
